Genasi
[*''This is Oros Wikia's 50th page! Thanks for not abandoning Project X!] The Genasi are an ancient, elemental-based and immortal race that have supernatural abilities related to their branch of species. They are the result of a mixing of elemental and mortal blood. Almost always, Genasi are outcasted once parents have come to the realization of what they are. Shortly after, they are brought to the Aetherplanes where they shall live the majority of their life. Communities are ruled through a Magocracy, with those who posses the greatest magical powers being the highest in government. There are seven variations of Genasi: *Venti (Air) *Aqua (Water) *Fiamma (Fire) *Terra (Earth) *Sol (Light) *Luna (Dark) *Incarnum (Life) The last listed, Incarnum, is an extremely rare type of Genasi. Speculated to be a perfect balance of all other types, it is believed they have gone unseen for over 600 years. Origins There are multiple theories on the origins of Genasi, but the two listed on this page are the most highly believed. What Genasi themselves believe is that they are brought into life in the case of the elements of the world need to accomplish something they cannot directly, thus bringing forth their species. This is the most viable theory, as it complements the fact that each Genasi indeed has a life mission, and as such, cannot be sent to the afterlife until it is finished (such as in the case of Thunder, a Terra Genasi). Other theorists believe that many, many centuries ago the Genasi were infact elves. The gods, ever curious, experimented on this race to see any outcomes that may happen. The gods felt that the result of these experiments (being Genasi, of course) were a mutation, a mistake. They were cast aside from the godly realm and sent to eternally live and wander in a seperate plane. Religion Genasi are generally religious people, although not overly so. Sol Genasi are in charge of the Church for all of the variations, as they are significantly more involved with religion than any other. The Genasi praise the Greek gods, most noted Eris (goddess of chaos) (note: Greece does not exist in Oros, there are no Greek gods). This is unsurprising due to the fact that the race is often involved with the "Primordial Chaos". Other noteworthy gods are Hades, Aphrodite and Iris. Common practices include liturgy, festivals, prayer and sacrifical ceremonies, which are commonly carried out within the privacy of one's home. Additional Notes "At birth, the Genasi are usually thrown out by their parents because of their odd appearance from the Elemental energies that has seeped into their blood. They are always found shortly by the Genasi of their element on the Aetherplanes, and given a home, where they raise themselves. The village sage will give the person a life goal at the age of ten, about thirty in human years, and when they complete this task, they can rejoin with the Primordial Chaos." - Storm Rasoar, Confessions of a Diplomat'' *There are eight known Genasi that have been in Oros. *Two of which currently reside in/near Oros (Storm, a Venti Genasi and Dusk, a Luna Genasi). be continued'' ~Cat 02:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:History and Geography